


Forbidden

by AndiMan



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Forced Masturbation, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Original Male Character - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, This shit is despressing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMan/pseuds/AndiMan
Summary: Elites stand above humans in almost every aspect: beauty, intellect and strength. They are known for their astonishing beauty and their cool, stoic demeanors. They are also known for owning pets, attractive adolescents used purely for voyeuristic purposes and furniture, castrated servants. Elites aren't known for falling in love with their pets. And for good reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to write this in a way that readers who haven't read any of the novels can understand it. My intentions are to remain as close to canon as possible in this story, so the atmosphere and characters should all feel very close to the original novels.

Rules were simply inescapable. No matter how high or how low a person may be on the totem pole in their society they all had rules to follow. The elites that lived lavish lifestyles in Eos tower in Tanagura weren't exempt and had their own set of rules that they had to abide by. 

Pet keeping, for example, had certain expectations that needed to be upheld. For one thing, pets were supposed to be young. No fully grown man or woman would be seen walking around Eos. Typically, pets were genetically modified to start puberty earlier so the age range was around the age of ten to around fifteen. Female pets could last as pets past their mid-teens given their ability to produce children. Pets were also expected to come from a good stable. Being Academy bred usually gave such pets a higher selling price and typically gained them access to higher ranked elites such as a Platina or Blondie. Good looking young teens from Midas were also acceptable as pets though they usually weren't held in as high regards.

These rules were expected to be followed by every elite that called Eos tower home. Which is why Iason Mink making a pet out of a slum mongrel shocked the elite community as a whole. Nowhere in Eos was safe from the rumors and the comments. Mink's mongrel was clearly made up of nothing, but impertinence and defiance. Qualities that had no place in a pet of Eos particularly a pet of a Blondie such as Iason. Not only that but the boy was clearly in his mid-teens so his expiration date was already close. 

Iason handled all such concerns with his usual calm, unaffected manner. He didn't appear the least bit bothered by all the uproar caused by Riki's presence in public or in private. Iason had always been a bit different from the other Blondies. His promotion of Katze from his furniture to his black market dealer was proof of this and claiming Riki as his pet only further separated him from his peers. 

Iason took Riki to his debut party wearing a leash as was the custom for such an occasion. Housed in a special cage reserved for the newcomers of the Blondie pets, Riki immediately separated himself from the rest of the smiling pets on display. He leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. All the other Blondies were quick to point this out. 

"You must be bored. Bringing a mongrel into the mix is only asking for trouble," said Gideon Lagat, with a knowing smile. Like Iason, Gideon didn't care much for boredom and was always interested in things that were fresh and new. 

"Something new can only be a good thing at this point," Iason responded.

"Surely, there are other pets that would strike your interest without you having to dig in the trash," said Raoul. Raoul was very much appalled at Iason's decision to bring a slum mongrel into Eos. A creature like that only knew how to bare his fangs without the slightest thought for what could come of it. 

"Pets are merely supposed to be for display, Iason. Perhaps you are expecting too much out of them," said Orphe Zavi, never missing a chance to offer his opinion.

"Pets are for entertainment," Iason corrected. "I suppose it wouldn't be inaccurate to say that I've had my fill of brainless sex dolls with only their looks to offer."

"And you think a slum mongrel could give you the entertainment you seek?" asked Aisha Rosen, coolly. He looked thoroughly unimpressed with Iason's choice of pet and his face only showed the smallest amount of interest in the conversation. 

"I do," Iason said, simply. His cool gaze swept over the cage where the names and faces of each pet were displayed on a screen and landed on Riki. Having moved from his spot on the wall, Riki was guzzling down a pitcher of punch which undoubtedly was laced with heavy aphrodisiacs. The pets watched with a mixture of disgust and apprehension on their faces. Iason smiled to himself. Riki was doing his job well. No other pet would do something so brazen or unappealing in public. Riki was already proving to be the breath of fresh air that Iason needed.

Inside the cage, Riki was struggling. His body had been overcome by a heat that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and the sensation was nothing short of unpleasant. An intense heat had rushed to his groin and his body was trying its best to get used to the assault. He doubled over by the refreshment table, one hand gripping the table and the other clenching his crotch in a tight grip. What the hell had they put in the punch? 

Growing up in Ceres, Riki was used to getting high on the occasional narcotic and drinking stout until he could no longer function. These aphrodisiacs, however, were something his mongrel body would never have encountered had he not been stupid enough to fall for Iason's trap. He went to his knees and plunged his hands into his trousers. Riki would never describe himself as an exhibitionist. As far as he was concerned, his and Guy's sex life was their own business and he saw no need to be brazen in their affection for each other. This was entirely different. Riki couldn't stop the heat scorching him from the inside out. He needed relief or else he was afraid he might implode. 

From the corner of his eye, Riki saw the other pets watching him with smug expressions on their faces. Their bodies were having no trouble digesting the powerful aphrodisiacs and they clearly thought Riki's intolerance was another sign of his inferiority. Ignoring them, he got a good grip around his shaft and began to stroke himself. It took ten minutes before he realized that he wasn't going to be able to cum. Whatever aphrodisiacs were in the punch weren't designed for an easy release. Even having realized this, Riki's strokes only became faster. He needed release! He felt like his cock was going to explode. 

He stayed like this until the coming-out party ended, his strokes slowing down until he was just gripping his cock in a tight grip. The cage was removed when the party neared its end, but Riki didn't move a signal muscle even when Iason peered down at him from his commanding height. 

"Well, you've certainly enjoyed yourself," he said, a small smile curving the corners of his lips.

Riki just glared at him. He gripped himself even tighter hoping that the pain would make the arousal go away. Iason attached his leash to his collar and pulled him along to the penthouse. Riki continued to glare the whole way to the apartment and Iason kept the same small smile on his face. Like there was something he knew that Riki didn't, which was a given considering their positions, but it pissed Riki off just the same.

Daryl came forward to take the leash from Iason and waited for his master's instructions.

Riki saw Iason's eyes become colder and he felt the same chill he'd felt when Iason first captured him run down his spine. His instincts were telling him to run but he knew escape was impossible at the moment. 

"That punch you drank was filled with aphrodisiacs as I'm sure you know by now. It's designed to bring the body to arousal without letting it orgasm. I'm sure you could use some help. Don't you think so, Daryl?" Iason's voice held an undercurrent of cruelty that had Riki's heart pounding. He knew this couldn't be good.

He was right. Iason told him to undress himself and bring himself to climax. Riki vehemently refused with a few choice swear words. Iason had him stripped and pinned down with Daryl's mouth working between his legs. The next morning, Riki stayed in bed with one of the worst hangovers of his life. But it was the knowledge that this was only the beginning that pained him more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to offer my apologies for the late arrival of this chapter but a combination of school, work, this Greek myth story I've been trying (but not succeeding) in cranking out, me being a perfectionist (I've started and deleted this chapter like three times) and me also being a pile of lazy bones has led to the delay of this story. Plus my interest in fandoms fluctuates and Ai no Kusabi hasn't been on my radar as of late.  
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't detailed the sexual exploits of Iason and Riki yet mainly because in all honesty this chapter is supposed to serve as an introduction for the character I have paired off with Raoul. Things will be much more detailed in following chapters. Please write any feedback you have in the comments.

It was common knowledge that the pets of Eos had little to offer beyond their beautiful appearance. Pets weren't trained to have agency or any independent thought of their own. They did what their masters told them to do with no regard to their pride or dignity. Or rather their pride was directly related to the affection they received from their masters and the attention they got from whatever high rank their masters held. This was why an anomaly like Riki, born from the decrepit slums, was something they couldn't accept. Whenever his raven black hair and fiery black eyes entered the room, they watched him with contempt and whispered behind their hands.

Riki was completely indifferent to the other pets and their opinions. The pets were as weak and ignorant as children and he had no energy to spare for anyone of them at this point. He'd messed with their pride a little when he'd first gotten here in an attempt to stave off the constant boredom he felt in Eos. Given his ability to send them to tears with a single look, this hardly counted as a distraction. His hands, so used to street punks to vent his frustrations on, were itching for some action. Between the furniture, pets and elites, there was hardly anyone he could get a worthwhile fight out of. He'd started some shit with the security guards and that relieved the tension for awhile. But relieving his tension this way was hardly worth the house arrest that followed. Watching Daryl move around Iason's condo did entertain him for awhile but Riki got bored eventually and the sight of Daryl playing housekeeper made him want to punch something.

Riki felt like he was going crazy. With nothing to do during the day and Iason to deal with in the evening, Riki yearned more and more for something to break the monotony. The dull, drab atmosphere of Eos didn't get interesting until Riki's third month in Eos.

The roster of pets in Eos changed by the day. Pets were accessories used to display the elite's status and wealth and, like any other newly acquired accessory, the novelty of them wore off. Coming out parties were mandated events that took place each month. After being humiliated at his own coming out party, Riki refused to cast even a glance in the direction of the cage where the new Blondie pets were kept. Whenever he was forced to go, Riki sat cross legged at Iason's feet and sulked when he couldn't manage a nap.

The snide comments of the Blondies ("Seems that slumdog of yours hasn't learned how to behave, Iason") filtered in through one ear but didn't sink deep enough into his mind to register. His mind was on other things. Primarily, his last session with Iason and Daryl the day before. After three months being stuck in Eos with Iason ordering him to masturbate and forcing Daryl to go down on him when he refused, Riki had finally given in.

When Iason had ordered him to masturbate Riki had hesitated for the first time.

"Spread your legs and bring yourself to climax, Riki."

He was used to the routine: Iason would come home and ask him to masturbate and when Riki refused he'd call Daryl. Usually, Riki would put up with it just to shove the fact of his refusal down Iason's throat. Now, he wasn't sure if it was worth the trouble. Even when he refused, he still had to use his hands to bring himself to climax, so Iason got what he wanted in the end. Iason noticed his hesitation.

"Should I take it by your expression that you're finally using that head of yours?" Riki glared at him as he progressed further into the room. "Have you finally realized how futile all your fighting is?"

Riki bit his lip. He hated that the bastard was right.

"If I have to repeat myself I'm going to call Daryl.

Riki gritted his teeth and started to undress. _I'll only end up doing it anyway_ , he thought.

Repeating this to himself was the only thing that kept his hands moving. When he was naked, he sat back on the bed, bit his lip and placed a hand around his shaft.

Riki's vision went red just thinking about it. He'd been in Eos three months and already he was behaving like a pet. If Guy and his gang could see him now....No. He'd never let them find out about this. He'd take it to his grave if he had to. That was if he even got a grave. Most pets ended up as high class whores down in Midas and it wasn't too hard to imagine a few turning up to be recycled in Raoul's lab. He tasted blood and forced himself to release his bottom lip. He'd get out of this if it was the last thing he did!

Riki was so lost in his thoughts that without thinking he glanced at the cage that held memories of nothing but humiliation. He quickly drew his eyes away but something caught his eye causing him to double back.

Among the Blondie pets, most of them posing erotically for their masters, there was one standing against the wall with its arms crossed. Unlike the other pets who had barely reached puberty, this one looked to be about Riki's age. His outfit was the type that Riki wouldn't mind wearing: jeans ripped at the knee and a plain white T-shirt. His loose, curly hair was a golden brown, his narrow eyes were a dark amber color and his skin was a light brown that reminded Riki of a bottle of cinnamon he'd seen in a shop in Midas. Based on the scowl on his face, it was clear to anyone watching that he didn't want to be here. He watched the other pets with an expression of distaste that Riki imagined he'd had on his own face on more than one occasion.

Watching the new pet made his ears perk up to the Blondies conversation for the first time. For once he wasn't the topic of their conversation.

"Seems like Iason's pet isn't the only one that doesn't know how to behave," commented Orphe Zavi.

"I can understand Iason's choice of pet but I'm surprised at you, Raoul. Your taste in pets is usually impeccable," remarked Aisha Rosen.

Raoul surprised Riki by responding with a careless shrug. "Sometimes a change in pace can be a good thing."

Gideon chuckled. "Sounds like Iason is beginning to rub off on you."

"I'd have to disagree. Zara's genetics are of the same quality as all my other pets. The same can't be said for a slum mongrel." Though, Raoul didn't look at him directly, it was clear to everyone (except the dimwitted pets sitting at the feet of their masters) which specific mongrel he was talking about.

Riki was used to all the comments made about his mongrel heritage so it wasn't hard not to react. His attention turned back to Raoul's pet, Zara. Amber eyes met his own for a second and Riki felt his heart skip a beat. Were Iason's blue eyed gaze was ice cold, the amber gaze that met his own reminded him of a dying fire. It was like looking into the eyes of a predator but Riki couldn't seem to look away. Not only would his pride not let him look away but there was something captivating about the deep amber color of the pet's eyes.

Nearly everyone in the room was watching Zara but Riki was the only one he bothered making eye contact with. A few pets were bold enough to try and approach him despite the bad attitude but a glare took away their nerve. It was clear he wanted to be left alone and Riki felt a sense of deja vu from watching him. It was like watching his own debut party all over again except Zara was smart enough not to go near the drinks. Watching this newcomer with an attitude so similar to his own gave Riki the feeling that perhaps this new pet, this Zara, was the break in the monotony that he'd been asking for.

When the coming out party ended at around ten, Riki jumped to his feet and stretched. Hopefully, Iason would leave him the hell alone when they got to the condo and he could get some sleep. He came out of his stretch and was surprised to see Iason still sitting down. He hadn't even bothered to take out Riki's leash. Riki hated wearing the leash but if it could get him back to bed faster then he'd like Iason to hurry the hell up.

Iason didn't look like he was in any hurry to leave. He wasn't even looking at Riki: his eyes were glued to the supple figure weaving its way gracefully through the foot traffic. All the Blondies were watching as Zara made his way to Raoul's side with his eyes downcast and his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be trying to avoid having to look at Raoul. Two minutes went by. Raoul was still sitting in his chair and gave no indication that he was ready to leave. Like all his blonde comrades, he was watching Zara as though he was expecting something.

Another two minutes went by before Zara finally spoke up. "Well? Are we leaving or what?"

Raoul raised a brow. "You're ready to leave? You seemed to be having such a good time."

Zara glared at him. "You know damn well I'm not having a good time. Now cut the crap and let's go."

"Seems your pet is in need of some training," said Gideon, looking amused.

Zara gave Gideon a contemptuous glance then turned back to Raoul. "Well?"

Raoul's smile never left his face as he reached into his breast pocket for the leash. Everyone watched as he attached the leash to Zara's neck (Zara glaring at him the entire time) and led him from the room. Movement resumed after they left, all the Blondies getting gracefully to their feet with their pets scampering after them. Iason finally turned to Riki wearing the same smile he'd worn two months ago at his debut. It was a cold smile that told him he wasn't getting any sleep when they got to the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment how you feel. I hope for those familiar with Ai no Kusabi found this to be close to the canon novels. I don't plan on sugar coating any relationships in this fic so if you're looking for something more fluffy this is not the fic for you. If you want a fic similar to the novels with a few additions this ( hopefully) is the fic for you. I hope to read any feedback you have in the comments :)


End file.
